No Buddies Allowed
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: Spongebob needs to help Bubble Buddy escape the dangers of Squidward's house.


No Buddies Allowed

Spongebob needs to help Bubble Buddy escape the dangers of Squidward's house.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Bubble Buddy

Squidward Tentacles

Gary The Snail

Patrick Star

Bikini Bottom Denizens

The story starts at Spongebob's house. He finishes playing Hop Scotch with Gary.

SPONGEBOB: Gary, I was wondering, how are you so good at hop scotch?

GARY: Meow Meow

SPONGEBOB: Don't push it Gare-Bear.

GARY: Meow

Gary slithers away to go and do what snails usually do.

SPONGEBOB: Okay! Time to do the laundry!

Spongebob heads into his laundry room. A bubble however floats through the window with a telegram inside.

SPONGEBOB: Ooh! A Note! Thanks bubble!

Spongebob grabs the telegram and the bubble floats away.

SPONGEBOB: 'Dear Spongebob, hello, this is your old pal Bubble Buddy, I need your help, I have somehow wound up in your neighbor's dangerous house and I need to escape before I go pop, thank you, Bubble Buddy.' Huh? I wonder how Bubble Buddy ended up like that? Well, it can't be Patrick's, he's trying to sell his dangerous items.

Spongebob heads outside and notices Patrick trying and failing to sell some dangerous stuff to the townsfolk.

PATRICK: Do you want to barter for this pair of gigantic scissors?!

DENIZEN: AAAH! No! Get away from me conehead!

PATRICK: Hmm, hey! Do you want my bottles full of drinkable gasoline?!

DENIZEN 2: Yuck! What even are you?!

PATRICK: Oh come on! I WANT MONEY TO BUY MY POTATO CHIPS!

Back to Spongebob.

SPONGEBOB: So if it ain't there then.. (gulp).. Squidward's.

Spongebob turns to see Squidward's house and he gets startled when the top two windows shut and conceal with gray blinds.

Inside..

SQUIDWARD: Now, Squidward Q. Tentacles, will be performing Mary Had A Little Kelp in E Minor.

Depressing and awful music from the clarinet begins playing.

SPONGEBOB: Egh,... I do it, for Bubble Buddy!

Spongebob sneaks up to Squid's house and carefully turns the doorknob which loudly knocks over a plant.

SPONGEBOB: Barnacles!

SQUIDWARD(disrupted): Huh? Oh, probably just the wind.

Squidward finishes Mary Had A Little Kelp & then converts to painting a self portrait. Spongebob inches quietly through the house, he notices and crunches on a single cashew from Squidward's snack bowl.

SPONGEBOB: Hmmm, Cashy & Chewy.

Spongebob makes it to the staircase where he finds this.

SPONGEBOB: Another note. 'Dear Spongebob, Which clarinet is to Squidward and is the definition of an everyday item?' I don't know? 'The Garbage Truck of Pure Desperation.' Hahahhah! Oh what a kidder! 'And one more thing, I'd check under the sink.'

Spongebob intrigued, walks back to the Kitchen and opens the doors under the sink and finds Bubble Buddy who floats out.

SPONGEBOB: Bubble Buddy! You're safe!

BUBBLE BUDDY: Not yet, we still need to escape this house. (Gulp), especially the pointy objects.

The camera zooms out to show Squidward's first floor full of dangerous pointy objects.

SPONGEBOB: How did I not even notice that?

Suddenly, they hear footsteps.

SQUIDWARD(from the distance): TV time.

SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles! He's coming!

BUBBLE BUDDY: Quick under the couch! And keep me away from points!

Spongebob & Bubble Buddy retreat to under Squidward's couch. Bubble Buddy manages to evade the sharp edges. Squidward walks down to the living room, grabs his snack bowl, turns the TV onto the boring public town channel & then sits on the couch eating the cashews & watching TV. He is unknowingly crushing Spongebob, who is in pain.

SPONGEBOB: Uhhherghh!

BUBBLE BUDDY(whisper): You'll make it through! Don't worry!

Squidward stretches and then lays down on the couch now also crushing Bubble Buddy.

BUBBLE BUDDY: I'm close to popping!

Squidward overhears the voice and gets freaked out.

SQUIDWARD: Um? Who said that?

BUBBLE BUDDY: I did, oh wait, ignore that.

SQUIDWARD: AAAH! GHOST!

Squidward gets up and throws his couch to the wall and then notices Spongebob & Bubble Buddy crouched on the floor.

SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! WITH THE BUBBLE MAN?!

Spongebob & Bubble Buddy get up.

SPONGEBOB: Now Squidward, please don't panic, I'm just trying to get Bubble Buddy out of your house, it has way too many pointy objects for him to do it himself.

SQUIDWARD: HOW'D HE EVEN GET IN HERE?!

BUBBLE BUDDY: Well, you should stop buying such bubbly soap, just because it's imported doesn't mean it's going to not make bubble people like myself.

Squidward opens his safe deposit box and gets out a huge pin and a huge needle.

SQUIDWARD: YOU EITHER LEAVE YOURSELF OR BUBBLE GOES POP! AND SPONGEJERK! DON'T MOVE! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE IN STORE FOR YOU!

SPONGEBOB: Wuh oh.

Bubble Buddy looks around the house and seems to get some head on.

SQUIDWARD: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

Squidward throws the pin and needle at Bubble Buddy but the bubble manages to evade the octopus's attacks.

SQUIDWARD: Grrrrr!

Bubble Buddy floats to the kitchen sink.

BUBBLE BUDDY: Spongebob! Give me your bubble wand!

Spongebob tries to throw the bubble wand to Bubble Buddy but Squidward catches it in midair.

SQUIDWARD: NOT HAPPENING!

SPONGEBOB: BARNACLES!

Bubble Buddy then grabs a hose attached to the sink.

BUBBLE BUDDY: Plan B it is.

Squidward grabs shards of broken dishes, more pins and needles and even the sharp tip of his clarinet and begins approaching Bubble Buddy.

SQUIDWARD: Say goodbye Sir Soap!

SPONGEBOB: Wow, what a horrible name call.

Bubble Buddy loads some of his excess soap into the hose.

BUBBLE BUDDY: I will not say goodbye Fat Nose!

Bubble Buddy fires soapy bubbles at Squidward who panics and drops his defenses. Not long after, the octopus is still bombarded with lots of bubbles despite many others popping at the sharp objects. Soap hits Squidward's eyes.

SQUIDWARD: MY EYES! OH THE PAIN!

Squidward rushes upstairs to flush his eyeballs out. Spongebob moves Squidward's clarinet collection and then grabs Bubble Buddy, evades sharp objects and the other bubbles and the two finally make it out of the eastern island head.

SPONGEBOB: WE DID IT!

BUBBLE BUDDY: We sure did! Thanks Spongebob!

SPONGEBOB: No problem Bubble Buddy! Although I do hope Squidward is okay.

Squidward continues flushing his eyeballs out.

SQUIDWARD: Oh! More soap just entered my retina!

Spongebob giggles. The boat taxi pulls up and Bubble Buddy climbs in.

BUBBLE BUDDY: See you soon Spongebob!

The taxi drives and then floats away. Spongebob proceeds to head to his house to resume his laundry until being stopped by Patrick.

SPONGEBOB: Yes Patrick?

Patrick showcases a very dangerous item.

PATRICK: Do you want this very touchy flamethrower?!


End file.
